


Закрытый павильон

by Higitsune



Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higitsune/pseuds/Higitsune
Summary: Найден убитым при загадочных обстоятельствах чиновник – это политическое убийство или работа демона? Сэймэй и Хиромаса отправляются расследовать дело и раскрывают все тайны.





	Закрытый павильон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Locked Pavilion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/429770) by glitterburn. 



Когда его разбудил посыльный из дома Левого министра, Хиромаса уже знал, что, похоже, это будет один из «тех» дней.

Зевая и заслоняя глаза от солнечного света наполовину раскрытым веером, он поплелся по пустынным коридорам дворца. Возможно, ему не следовало прошлой ночью оставаться до той последней игры в каи-авасэ (1) с госпожой Акико и ее дамами. Голова трещала, а во рту было сухо и кисло. Дамы госпожи Акико были очень красивы и очаровательны, но вино на ее импровизированных собраниях водило отнюдь не шапочное знакомство с уксусом.

Ах, каким облегчением было войти в затененные и пропитанные ароматами благовоний внутренние комнаты государственных палат, хотя видеть своего дальнего родственника-министра, меряющего шагами комнату и бросающего нервные взгляды на часовые отметки горящей свечи, спокойствию не способствовало.

Нацепив неубедительную улыбку, министр повернулся к Хиромасе:

– Кузен! Как приятно тебя видеть.

Хиромаса подавил стон. Их родство было настолько дальним, что большую часть времени министр просто не замечал его существования; и когда к нему обращались столь фамильярно, это означало лишь одно.

– Я явился сразу, как только получил ваш вызов, Ваше Превосходительство.

Министр кивнул.

– Ты уже слышал новости?

– Какие новости, Ваше Превосходительство? Я только недавно поднялся с постели.

– Значит, ты ничего не слышал, и слуги твои тоже ничего не слышали, иначе ты бы уже знал… Хорошо. Это очень хорошо. – Ленты на придворной шапочке министра задрожали, когда он нервно потер руки. – Чем дольше это будет замалчиваться… Хотя люди станут болтать, поползут слухи, и уж Цунэмото, без сомнения, разнесет эти слухи по всем уголкам…

Господин Цунэмото был Правым министром и, по мнению Хиромасы, порядочным и уравновешенным человеком. Но делиться своим мнением с Левым министром Хиромаса, естественно, не стал. Такие замечания, как правило, могли быть восприняты как личное оскорбление.

– А в чем, собственно, затруднение? – он попытался внести светлую и беспечную нотку в свой вопрос.

– Неприятности меня просто осаждают! – с чувством произнес его родственник. – Ежедневно преследуют! Но эта… Ах, эта требует особого подхода. Ты должен немедленно отправиться к Абэ-но Сэймэю. Боюсь, что это дело подпадает под его компетенцию. – Без дальнейших объяснений министр проводил Хиромасу до дверей и сунул в его рукав запечатанное письмо. – Отправляйся скорее и возьми с собой эту записку. Я хочу быть уверен, что она попадет в руки Сэймэя. В последнее время он просто неуловим.

«И немудрено», – с досадой подумал Хиромаса, покидая дворец через врата Бифуку и забираясь в свою воловью повозку. В поездке до усадьбы Сэймэя на северо-восточном краю города его сопровождала целая куча писем. Все они были адресованы Сэймэю и все были написаны на бумаге митиноку, формальным стилем, хотя и были разного происхождения. Некоторые были перевязаны соломкой, некоторые – лентой, но ни к одному из писем не было прикреплено ни цветов, ни веточек – возможно из страха, что в качестве ответа цветку будет придана человеческая форма, которая и доставит гневную отповедь. 

Несколько месяцев назад он уже был свидетелем подобного события. Оно произвело весьма серьезное впечатление на собравшихся придворных. В качестве шутки – хотя Хиромаса считал, что это вовсе не было шуткой, и тот господин заявил так, лишь бы сохранить лицо, – молодой господин из Министерства Церемоний отправил Сэймэю стихи с привязанной к ним веточкой клевера. По правде говоря, это было довольно неуклюже, но молодой господин был довольно высокого мнения о себе и имел репутацию соблазнителя, преуспевающего там, где другие терпели неудачу.

Письмо было возвращено так и не открытым огромной мускулистой бабой в грязном выцветшем крестьянском платье. Ее кожа была загрубевшей и загорелой, а седые волосы собраны в неопрятный пучок. Она воняла рыбой и соленым дымом, как работяги с побережья в Суме. Нависая над молодым господином, уперев ручищи в крутые бока, баба провизжала какую-то тираду, которую, как утверждало большинство наблюдавших аристократов, было невозможно разобрать, а затем дала господину такую сильную затрещину, что с него слетела придворная шапочка. Хохоча, баба развязно и важно протопала через внутренний двор и на полпути превратилась в клевер, покатившийся по гравию на ветру.

С тех пор мало кто из благородных людей осмеливался посылать Сэймэю личные письма. Вместо этого все они были, как и те, что лежали сейчас у Хиромасы на коленях – сухо изложенными вызовами и просьбами, выраженными с высшей степенью вежливости. Но даже самый уважительный подход не давал никакого результата. Сэймэй отклонял большинство настойчивых просьб о помощи как не заслуживающие внимания, и это означало, что просители вечно были вынуждены выискивать пути, чтобы уговорить его.

И в данный момент то же самое предстояло и Хиромасе.

Ворча, он сгреб письма на другую сторону повозки. Он был вовсе не против оказать услугу друзьям. Просто в последние несколько месяцев количество его друзей удвоилось, и стоило только его новым знакомцам представиться и завязать с ним более-менее устойчивые взаимоотношения, как они тут же начинали упрашивать его доставить послание Сэймэю. Стоит ли удивляться, что и Левый министр ждал от него того же.

Хиромаса устроился на подушках и выдохнул.

– Право, Сэймэй, – сказал он в пустоту напротив, – если бы ты соизволил хотя бы время от времени показываться при дворе, во всем этом не было бы нужды.

Стопка писем соскользнула на пол повозки. Все они, без сомнения, были просьбами о заклинаниях, талисманах и астрологических толкованиях. И ни одно из них не было любовным посланием. Хиромасе не хотелось бы доставлять никаких писем от соперников. К тому же, это было бы верхом бестактности претендентов-обожателей – отправлять свои признания через существующего любовника.

Когда повозка загрохотала по мосту Итидзё-Модори, Хиромаса отбросил прочь все свои праздные размышления. Хотя Сэймэй и убеждал его, что времена, когда тот читал его мысли, давно были в прошлом, Хиромаса предпочитал, чтобы на этом отрезке дороги в голове было пусто. Ну, разве что это были бы любовные мысли, но сегодня был не тот случай.

Повозка сбавила ход и, наконец, остановилась совсем. Слуги засуетились, откидывая занавеси и помогая Хиромасе спуститься по ступенькам, подавая в руки связку писем и подбирая шлейф его платья, чтобы он не тащился по пыли. Со словами благодарности Хиромаса велел своим людям присесть в тени и позаботиться о собственном удобстве.

Двойные ворота распахнулись. Как только он ступил в сад, они снова захлопнулись за его спиной. Журчащее пение птичек раздавалось в унисон со стрекотом насекомых. Причудливо изогнутые лозы и кусты утопали в пышных гроздьях цветов, наполняющих воздух смесью сладких ароматов. Разноцветные бабочки сновали туда-сюда, едва ли не с почтением танцуя вокруг Мицумуси в облике голубого с оранжевым махаона.

Хиромаса почувствовал, что его раздражение тает. Он глубоко вздохнул, поправил выскальзывающую стопку писем и неспешно направился по извилистой тропинке, ведущей к дому. Порой тропинка шла куда более окольными путями, но сегодня расстояние от ворот до дома казалось короче. Хиромаса поднялся по ступеням и снял свои придворные туфли, наслаждаясь ощущением нагретых солнцем досок под босыми ступнями.

Хиромаса шествовал по галерее, подол его платья скользил за ним следом. Впервые с тех пор, как он проснулся, голова у него была ясной. Он строил планы и переполнялся предвкушением. Вот он доставит письма, обратив особое внимание на послание Левого министра. Сэймэй, как обычно, их проигнорирует, и затем они проведут полдень в более приятных занятиях.

Погруженный в счастливые размышления, какой бант он развяжет первым – на каригину, хакама или же на перекрученной бумажной ленте, связывавшей волосы Сэймэя в пучок, – Хиромаса завернул за угол и застыл на месте. Перед ним было два Сэймэя.

Хиромаса подавил вздох. Два. Можно подумать, он знал, что и с одним-то делать.

Отложив письма в сторону, он принялся ломать голову над этой загадкой. Который из двух был настоящим – Сэймэй, что усердно корпел над расчетом прохождения звезд по небу, или Сэймэй, что бесстыдно дремал в безделье на веранде в полном сиянии утреннего солнца?

Хиромаса задумался. Он уже попадался на этот трюк. Тогда он подумал еще. А что, если Сэймэй ожидает, что он сделает неверный выбор? Он должен подойти к тому Сэймэю, что занят работой. Нет, он должен обратиться к спящему Сэймэю. Нет, он должен… Проклятье! Хиромаса сжал челюсти и прищурился. У него были равные шансы и на правильный выбор, и на ошибку. По крайней мере, на этот раз рядом не было никаких сикигами, которые могли бы стать свидетелями его провала в случае неверного решения.

Он сделал три шага к спящему Сэймэю, затем развернулся и бросил вороватый взгляд поверх созвездий. Сэймэй был полностью погружен в нечто похожее на сложный расчет, кисть в его руке замерла над бумагой, голова склонилась так, что виднелась бледная шея над воротниками его льдисто-голубого и белого слоев одежд. Несколько черных прядок выпали и лежали, влажные от пота, на его шее.

Хиромаса сглотнул:

– Сэймэй!

Будто внезапно очнувшись от сна, Сэймэй обернулся. Его глаза были пусты, губы шевелились, но негромкое заклинание прозвучало откуда-то со стороны. В мгновение ока работающий Сэймэй сложился пополам и сжался, превратившись в бумажную куколку.

Разумеется, Хиромаса выбрал неправильно. И сам не понял, почему почувствовал раздражение.

Издав недовольный звук, он направился к Сэймэю, который только что проснулся. Это было ужасно тяжело – сердиться на человека, который выглядел сейчас как разбуженный котенок. Особенно когда Сэймэй, мурлыкнув, потянулся в лучах солнца. Это отвлекало, а Хиромаса не собирался отвлекаться.

– Зачем ты это делаешь? – он резко указал пальцем на бумажную куколку, жалко валявшуюся на полу. – Вызывать прекрасных женщин из цветов – в этом есть хоть какой-то смысл. Но зачем ты воссоздаешь себя?

Сэймэй зевнул, мельком показав белые зубы, тут же скрыв зевок рукавом. 

– Может быть, того требует мое тщеславие.

– Тщеславие! Ха! – Хиромаса, не дожидаясь приглашения, уселся на свое обычное место и встряхнул накидку сильнее, чем требовалось. – Если бы у тебя была хоть капля тщеславия, Сэймэй, ты уделял бы больше внимания надлежащему сочетанию цветов и писал бы больше стихов, чтобы выделиться при дворе. А ты все еще упрямо продолжаешь носить самые повседневные одежды в цветах, которые порой даже не соответствуют сезону!

\- Мне в них удобно, - пробормотал Сэймэй.

\- Моде не свойственно удобство.

\- Боюсь, и ты тоже забыл о нём, мой дорогой Хиромаса. Позволь мне исправить это.

Сев, Сэймэй хлопнул в ладоши. В мгновение ока две прекрасные сикигами скользнули к ним с подносами, уставленными маринованными овощами, жареной рыбой и вином.

Поскольку Хиромасе пришлось пренебречь завтраком, он набросился на закуски. Повар Сэймэя был истинным талантом, связав глубину вкуса с малой толикой специй и легким привкусом сладости. Однажды Хиромаса пробрался на кухню в надежде сманить повара, чтобы тот работал при дворце. Вместо человека он обнаружил там жука-оленя. По сей день он терялся в догадках, то ли жук-олень готовил еду, то ли это было очередной шуткой Сэймэя.

Как и пища, вино было изысканным. Хиромаса позволил букету задержаться на языке, глядя в сад. Вид дальних гор в дымке, успокаивающее пение птиц, ощущение сытости от вкусной еды… Он расслабился, улыбаясь от удовольствия. Было так мирно и спокойно, что он почти забыл, зачем приехал.

Эта мысль нарушила гармонию. Хиромаса сел прямо и отставил чашечку с вином на циновку.

– Сэймэй. Я почти забыл. Хотя мне приятно сидеть здесь в твоем обществе, но в этот раз меня направили к тебе с посланием. Вернее, – он указал на пачку писем, которую положил на пол, – с несколькими посланиями. Похоже, что вчера тебя допоздна не было дома. Посыльный господина Оэ не смог открыть ворота…

– У них есть склонность рассыхаться в жаркую погоду и заклинивать.

– А когда советник Тиба велел своему посыльному перебросить письмо через стену, оно вылетело обратно прямо к нему…

– Увы, – Сэймэй выглядел таким смиренным, – у кустов рядом с воротами такие гибкие ветки…

– Даже посыльный, отправленный сегодня утром Его Превосходительством Левым министром, не имел успеха. – Хиромаса пристально уставился на друга. – А из-за чего – ты даже не поверишь в такую неудачу! Едва он пересек мост Итидзё-Модори, как внезапно случился такой порыв ветра, что закрутил его вокруг и проволок до середины Синсэн-эн!

Сэймэй сунул руку в рукав, достал веер, с треском раскрыл и принялся любоваться красной бумагой, испещренной золотым рисунком.

– Погода последнее время такая непредсказуемая…

Хиромаса сдался и бросил перечислять список неудачливых отправителей.

– Признайся, Сэймэй. Ты просто избегал всех этих вызовов из дворца.

– Я был занят. – Сэймэй наклонился, сверкнув взглядом поверх веера. – Вот поэтому я вызываю сикигами, чтобы воссоздать себя, Хиромаса. Не ради тщеславия, а чтобы повысить свою работоспособность. Толкование звездной карты Лоян имеет первостепенную важность…

– Большую важность, чем послание от Левого министра? – Хиромаса поворошил кучу писем.

Сэймэй лениво пару раз обмахнулся веером.

– Читай ты, Хиромаса. Как-никак, министр твой родственник.

– Но оно адресовано тебе.

– А я намерен поделиться с тобой его содержанием, – Сэймэй многозначительно сложил веер, откинулся спиной на столб и прикрыл глаза.

Ворча под нос, Хиромаса сломал печать и открыл письмо. Он поспешно пробежал глазами текст, и с его губ сорвался ошеломленный возглас.

– Что там такое? – спросил Сэймэй с едва заметным интересом.

– Убийство! – Хиромаса возбужденно взмахнул письмом, затем снова вцепился в него и уставился на лист. – Его Превосходительство просит твоей незамедлительной помощи! Господин Тамэмори мертв – преступно убит! 

– Ах, – Сэймэй приподнялся ровно для того, чтобы налить вина в чашечку. – Как интересно.

– Интересно?! Сэймэй! Убийство – это ужасно! 

Дрожа, Хиромаса держал письмо в вытянутой руке, но с такого расстояния он не мог разобрать паучий почерк министра, и был вынужден поднести бумагу ближе. Его взгляд перескакивал с одной фразы на другую, выхватывая детали, нежели всю картину в целом. 

– Не просто ужасно, а чудовищно ужасно, – продолжил он, зачарованный и одновременно потрясенный, – и, боги милостивые, вот что самое странное – это нечестивое деяние сокрыто завесой тайны! 

– И ужасно, и таинственно… – брови Сэймэя изогнулись. – Должен признаться, я заинтригован.

– Немудрено, что Его Превосходительство спрашивал, слышал ли я новости, – задумчиво произнес Хиромаса. – Он что-то бормотал о том, что нужно держать это втайне как можно дольше, и как бы господин Цунэмото не разнес повсюду слухи. Но, – он прервался, вновь пробежав глазами по письму, – Его Превосходительство уверен, что к этому делу мог приложить руку сам и господин Цунэмото. Что, с другой стороны, невозможно, поскольку – как он также заявляет, – это может быть делом таинственных сверхъестественных сил. – С довольной улыбкой он поднял взгляд. – Вот почему он просил меня поехать к тебе, Сэймэй! Министр надеется, что ты сможешь разгадать эту тайну до того, как по городу поползут всякие домыслы и заблуждения, сеющие хаос и страх.

Улыбка, которой Сэймэй одарил Хиромасу, была шелковой от заключавшейся в ней теплоты. 

– Что ж, Хиромаса, ты подцепил меня на крючок; считай, ты меня поймал.

– А? – эти слова вызвали в памяти образ изгибающегося Сэймэя. В высшей степени соблазнительный и отвлекающий образ. Хиромаса потерял нить разговора.

Сэймэй вздохнул.

– Будь любезен, детали. Или министру слишком противен предмет разговора, чтобы уточнять подробности?

Собравшись с мыслями и утихомирив свое вожделение, Хиромаса снова вчитался в письмо.

– Его Превосходительство довольно пространно все описывает. Мне прочесть вслух или…

– Достаточно будет и краткого содержания. 

Польщенный этим поручением, Хиромаса молча прочел оставшуюся часть письма. Немного обдумал, а затем с воодушевлением начал рассказ:

– Господин Тамэмори был найден мертвым сегодня ранним утром около часа Кролика…

– Тамэмори… – голос Сэймэя был глубоким и умиротворяющим, как тени под кровлей энгавы. – Он купил усадьбу покойного Фудзивары-но Сигэмицу, не так ли? – ясные глаза блеснули. – Полагаю, господин Сигэмицу был твоим родственником.

Хиромаса уставился на свое вино.

– Дальний родственник, – он кашлянул. – Очень дальний.

– Я слышал, будто это твой дядюшка.

– На самом деле он мой двоюродный дед.

Сэймэй мягко фыркнул.

– Всегда лучше уточнить.

Не обращая на него внимания, Хиромаса возобновил повествование.

– Возможно, тебе неизвестно, Сэймэй, но господин Тамэмори недавно был назначен на должность Среднего советника в Податном ведомстве. Некоторые поговаривают, что он купил себе должность взятками, но я уверен, что это неправда. Я слышал о работе Тамэмори только хорошее…

– С каких это пор тебя стало интересовать Податное ведомство?

– Да в общем-то ни с каких. Но Тамэмори также и ученый… был ученым с определенной репутацией. Он написал книгу по китайской архитектуре… или перевел китайскую книгу по архитектуре, я не совсем помню… Но он был очень образованным, и его стихи считались невероятно изящными, несмотря на изобилие туманных намеков, смысл которых никто не мог разгадать до конца.

\- Очаровательный человек, судя по всему, – сказал Сэймэй. – Умоляю, продолжай.

– Я бы рад, но ты все время меня перебиваешь, – Хиромаса снова уткнулся в письмо. – Где бишь я остановился… Ах, да. Супруга Тамэмори, дама Сайсё, сказала, что муж ушел заниматься – работать над очередным трактатом. Для него было обычным делом писать по ночам, и он предпочитал это делать в одиночестве, поэтому занимался он не в доме, а в павильоне в саду. Он приказывал принести ему туда ужин и напитки к определенному часу, но в остальное время всегда запирался изнутри на ключ.

Сэймэй пригубил вина.

– Кто утром поднял тревогу?

– Прислуга. Имя в письме не указано. – Хиромаса был разочарован оплошностью министра. – Слуга обнаружил – или обнаружила, – что еда и вино рядом с дверью в павильон остались нетронутыми. Это было так непривычно, что слуга постучал в дверь проверить, все ли в порядке с господином. Однако ответа не последовало, и он попытался открыть дверь. Разумеется, она была заперта изнутри, а окна павильона располагаются слишком высоко и чересчур узки, чтобы слуга смог заглянуть внутрь. Он позвал на помощь, и дверь взломали. Внутри, распластавшись на книгах и бумагах, утопая в луже багровой крови лежал господин Тамэмори. 

–Утопая в луже багровой крови? – эхом отозвался Сэймэй. – Твой родственник и в самом деле использовал. эти слова? Довольно яркое описание.

– Это было мое описание, – Хиромаса хлебнул изрядный глоток вина смочить горло. – Я просто обобщил. Повествованию Его Превосходительства не хватает остроты.

– Будь добр, не обобщай слишком уж чудовищно. В данном случае это непристойно.

Заподозрив насмешку, Хиромаса бросил на Сэймэя сердитый взгляд и вернулся к письму.

– Опасаясь, что убийство мужа носит политический характер, дама Сайсё отправила письмо во дворец. Его Превосходительство министр подозревает, что к убийству приложил руку господин Цунэмото. Податное ведомство находится под управлением Левой стороны, и Тамэмори работал с некоторыми тайными бумагами, которые… Ну, в целом похоже, что Его Превосходительство не хочет, чтобы Правый министр увидел эти бумаги.

– М-м, – подняв веер, Сэймэй принялся бездумно рисовать им на полу какие-то фигуры. – И что Левый старикан от нас-то хочет? Вернуть документы, если они были украдены, или поймать убийцу?

Хиромаса закатил глаза.

– Сэймэй! Ты не должен настолько неуважительно относиться к Его Превосходительству! И как ты можешь задавать такие вопросы? Наше задание найти убийцу!

Сэймэй пожал плечами без тени раскаяния.

– Но из письма этого не понять. Политическое убийство вряд ли требует внимания мастера Инь-Ян, так что…

– Я еще не закончил! – заявил Хиромаса, размахивая письмом. – Его Превосходительство просит твоей помощи не просто потому, что господин Тамэмори был найден убитым в запертой комнате без единого признака взлома, но из-за… э-э... необычной природы нападения. Лицо господина Тамэмори было наполовину исполосовано свирепыми и острыми когтями… лиса.

Сэймэй, до сего мгновения вальяжно развалившийся, резко сел прямо. Движение было настолько стремительным, что рукав его каригину соскользнул по руке. Сэймэй поправил его, пальцы разгладили узорчатую парчу, словно стирая напряжение.

– Лиса?

– Да. – Ошеломленный такой реакцией, ибо Сэймэй крайне редко выражал свое удивление иначе, чем приподнятой бровью, Хиромаса протянул ему письмо, чтобы тот смог прочесть сам. – Об этом сообщает Его Превосходительство. Дама Сайсё утверждает, что ее муж был убит лисом. Кто еще мог пробраться в запертый павильон и убить человека, не оставив ни одного следа своего присутствия, кроме отметин от когтей и отпечатков лап?

***

 

Казалось бы, самым безопасным и очевидным способом расследования для Сэймэя было бы сотворить заклинание, находясь под защитой своего дома, или, в случае неудачи, под защитой храма, окруженного оберегами. Лис, так жестоко убивший Тамэмори, был бы изобличен, и ему бы пришлось под воздействием магии Сэймэя признаться в преступлении, после чего он был бы наказан.

Хиромаса довольно смутно представлял себе, как именно предписано наказывать лис за убийство человека, но, должно быть, Левый министр знал, какие меры должны быть приняты в подобных случаях.

Однако Сэймэй категорически отказался вести себя разумно. Лучший способ расследования, сказал он, это посетить место преступления.

– Ты уверен, что не хочешь просто сотворить заклятье? – спросил Хиромаса, когда они, забравшись в его воловью повозку, отправились в путь. – Было бы гораздо удобнее, если бы ты разрешил эту загадку на своей уютной энгаве.

– Отчего же, Хиромаса? – глаза Сэймэя блеснули в полумраке повозки. – Можно подумать, тебе не нравятся наши приключения.

– Ничего подобного, – решительно заявил Хиромаса. – Нравятся. Очень нравятся. За исключением тех случаев, когда я умираю, или ты умираешь, или появляются ужасные чудовища, или городу угрожает полное разрушение.

Сэймэй усмехнулся и раскрыл веер из синей бумаги со стихотворением, написанным изящными «травяными знаками». 

– Я постараюсь сделать все от меня зависящее, чтобы тебе не пришлось скучать. – Он обвел взглядом вокруг. – Новые занавеси?

Хиромаса просиял, удивленный и польщенный, что Сэймэй заметил, и пустился в подробное повествование, где он нашел их и как был вовлечен в спор с другим дворянином, тоже пожелавшим купить их. Когда он добрался до той захватывающей части, где он притворился, будто уступает занавеси дворянину, а сам тайком приплатил торговцу за то, чтобы тот подсунул его сопернику ткань качеством похуже, Хиромаса обнаружил, что Сэймэй спит.

Как странно! Возможно, причиной тому стало мерное покачивание воловьей повозки, которая двигалась медленнее обычного. Или, может быть, дело было в занавесях? Хиромаса нахмурился. Теперь, когда он подумал, узор уже казался не настолько привлекательным. К тому же, смысл занавесей был в том, чтобы произвести впечатление на прохожих и послужить завесой от наружного мира, а не закрывать свет почти полностью. Не удивительно, что Сэймэй задремал – здесь было темно, как ночью. Занавеси были ужасны!

Повозка замедлилась, а затем совсем встала. Снаружи донеслись звуки взволнованного говора. Вол замычал, явно недовольный происходящим. Снаружи постучали по боку повозки, и слуги заглянули внутрь.

– Просим прощения, наш господин, но мы не можем ехать дальше. Дорога перекрыта в обоих направлениях.

– Где мы?

– Почти у самого пересечения Сандзё и Ниси-но Тоин, – сказал Сэймэй прежде, чем слуга успел ответить. – Придется нам выйти и пройтись пешком.

Вздрогнув, поскольку был уверен, что Сэймэй спал, Хиромаса распорядился, чтобы повозка вернулась в усадьбу, как только дорога освободится. Затем он выбрался наружу и расправил накидку, глядя, как Сэймэй легко выпрыгнул из повозки.

– Ты слышал что-нибудь из того, что я тебе говорил?

– Про занавеси? Да. Это было скучно, да ты, уверен, и сам это понимаешь. – Шлейф каригину Сэймэя скользнул по пыли, однако ни пылинки не осталось на белом шелке. – Идем, Хиромаса. Это расследование должно излечить тебя от твоей одержимости дорогими тканями. 

Помехой оказалась толпа людей, собравшихся возле дома господина Мунаты, и все наслаждались каким-то зрелищем. Воловьи повозки стояли так, чтобы их высокородные пассажиры могли все прекрасно видеть; дворяне и их свита толкались среди торговцев и смешивались с простолюдинами. Царила праздничная суета, и несколько предприимчивых торговцев продавали еду и напитки. Запах приготовленных на пару рисовых пирожков переплетался с ароматами придворных и вонью немытых крестьян.

Сэймэй незаметно проскальзывал сквозь толпу, в то время как Хиромаса, придерживая свою придворную шапочку, ломился за ним по пятам. Прямо впереди под барабанный бой вертелись и плясали две девушки, их одежды были достаточно свободны, чтобы не скрывать соблазнительное мелькание обнаженных тел. Они исполнили колесо в направлении троицы крепких на вид молодых парней и под ахи и охи толпы принялись вытворять акробатические прыжки и кувырки с одного парня на другого. 

Хиромаса захлопал в ладоши вместе с толпой. Это было гораздо лучше, чем танцы Госети! Затем барабанщик сменил ритм, и девушки спрыгнули вниз, позволив парням продемонстрировать чудеса силы и ловкости. Это было уже не так интересно, но, к счастью, это выступление было коротким. Девушки вернулись и натянули канат между воротами домов господина Мунаты и его соседа напротив, а затем стали резвиться в кругу зевак, разжигая их интерес в ожидании следующего зрелища.

Барабанная дробь участилась и затем упала до размеренного постукивания, когда у ворот господина Мунаты появились мужчина и женщина. Мужчина был огромен, выше Хиромасы и раза в два шире. Под загорелой кожей перекатывались мускулы; он был бородат и одет в чистую, но сильно поношенную одежду. Мужчина нес женщину на руках, обнимая ее с видом любовника.

Немудрено, подумал Хиромаса, с интересом изучая взглядом женщину. Она была не столько красивой, сколько яркой, с упрямым изломом бровей и светлыми глазами. Волосы ее были свернуты в пучок, но несколько прядок выпали, свисая на лицо. Что же до ее костюма, то он был почти неприличным – короткие штанишки, показывающие крепкие бедра, и туго подпоясанная рубаха.

Барабан умолк. Затаив дыхание, толпа смотрела, как мужчина подбросил женщину в воздух. Она извернулась и приземлилась на канат одной ногой. Раздались аплодисменты, сначала жидкие, но по мере того, как женщина плясала на канате и делала сальто вперед и назад, овации усиливались.

Остальные члены труппы стали скандировать: «Ханаэ! Ханаэ!» и начали обходить зевак, собирая деньги.

Хиромаса дал одной из девушек пару медяков и собрался насладиться оставшейся частью представления, когда услышал неподалеку сердитые голоса. Оторвав взгляд от гибкой акробатки Ханаэ, он увидел, что огромный бородач спорил с господином Мунатой.

Заинтересовавшись, Хиромаса огляделся в поисках Сэймэя. Тот прислонился к стене усадьбы Мунаты и читал одно из писем, привезённых Хиромасой ранее. О чем бы ни говорилось в послании, Сэймэя оно не заинтересовало; он отбросил его, и письмо растворилось в воздухе еще до того, как коснулось земли. Хиромаса поймал его взгляд, кивнул в сторону Мунаты, и они оба направились туда.

Господин Муната был круглым человеком с жиденькими обвисшими усиками. Обычно он пытался придать им более внушительный вид, накладывая краску поверх тонких и редких волосков, но сегодня забыл это сделать и выглядел рядом с нависавшим над ним бородатым громилой довольно жалко. При виде приближающегося Хиромасы лицо его просветлело.

– Господин Хиромаса, слава богам! – Он снова обернулся к бородачу. – Смотри, Коити, это Минамото-но Хиромаса, внук прежнего Императора. Он согласится со мной, что ты неправ. А его друг – вон тот господин с лисьим лицом – мастер Инь-Ян, так что, если ты немедленно не разберешь свои подмостки и не уберешься отсюда, господин Сэймэй превратит тебя в жабу! 

Пораженный таким представлением, Хиромаса моргнул.

– В чем дело?

Муната принялся торопливо объяснять:

– Я нанял Коити и его труппу по совету господина Тамэмори, чтобы они развлекали моих гостей прошлой ночью. Как видите, – он показал рукой в сторону открытых ворот в свой сад, где виднелась деревянная постройка посреди цветника, – он выстроил там свои подмостки, а теперь отказывается разбирать их.

– Вы нам не заплатили, – прорычал Коити. – Пока вы не заплатите нам то, что должны, подмостки останутся тут – и мы тоже.

Как будто для того, чтобы подчеркнуть свою угрозу, он отступил и прислонился плечом к воротам.

– Вымогательство! Шантаж! – Муната, почти на грани обморока, воззвал к Хиромасе: – Господин Хиромаса, сделайте же что-нибудь!

Не понимая, что он может сделать, Хиромаса решил сменить тему.

– Так это Тамэмори порекомендовал их вам?

– Он нанимал труппу на два дня на прошлой неделе, чтобы отпраздновать свое повышение. Правда, это не принесло ему ничего хорошего. Я слышал, что прошлой ночью его убил демон.

Хиромаса переглянулся с Сэймэем.

– В самом деле? Откуда вы это слышали?

– Да весь Восточный рынок гудит об этом. Слуги принесли слухи домой, и как только я прослышал об этом, я побежал прямо туда, чтобы услышать подробнее. – Муната на мгновение вспыхнул. – Более точные сведения, я имел в виду. Я не имею ничего общего с досужими сплетниками.

– Разумеется, – пробормотал Хиромаса. – И вам удалось услышать что-то более… точное?

– Все то же самое, лишь на разные лады. – Дворянин пригладил усики. – Но все сходятся на том, что демона наслал на него брат жены, господин Ёриёси, и это был ревнивый демон.

– Ревнивый демон? – Хиромаса снова стрельнул глазами в Сэймэя. – Я думал, такие демоны бывают только женского вида.

Губы Сэймэя изогнулись в тонкой усмешке.

– Неужто, Хиромаса? Мужчины так же способны впасть в ревнивую ярость. Твой дядюшка, например…

– Двоюродный дед, – оборвал его Хиромаса. – И мы говорим не о моем семействе, а о бедном господине Тамэмори. – Он снова повернулся к Мунате, уверенный, что они напали на след. – Так вы верите в то, что господин Ёриёси наложил заклятье на своего зятя?

– Эти двое никогда не ладили, – пожал плечами Муната. – Ёриёси всегда считал Тамэмори выскочкой, недостойным его сестры. Говорят, он был в ярости, когда она вышла за него замуж. Вы никогда не интересовались, почему Тамэмори забрал даму Сайсё и перебрался жить в старую усадьбу Фудзивара? Потому что Ёриёси отказался пустить пару жить в доме отца. Ёриёси, конечно, тоже там жил. На самом деле, все эти разнообразные слухи проистекают из пылкой привязанности Ёриёси к сестре, но я бы не стал повторять их, поскольку я не слушаю подобных вещей.

– И ни один порядочный человек не стал бы, – согласился с ним Хиромаса, мысли его бежали вскачь.

– Но это только один из слухов, которые ходят вокруг, – продолжил Муната. – У моей третьей жены другое мнение. Прислужница ее двоюродной сестры – молочная сестра няньки сына господина Тамэмори, и вот как раз та и сказала, что это сделал лис. Похоже, что лицо Тамэмори было исполосовано на ленты. Но я сказал моей дорогой Омаки, что у ревнивого демона тоже есть когти. Не говоря уже о клыках и рогах. Клянусь, я бы помер от ужаса, если бы такое чудище появилось в моей библиотеке!

Хиромаса содрогнулся, вспомнив свою встречу с одним из таких демонов. Память омрачила его разум даже в такой момент, когда он пытался разобраться в сведениях, которые только что получил. Левый министр был бы расстроен, узнай он, как далеко распространились слухи, но возможно, он был бы доволен, что убийство носило личный, а не политический характер. 

Ханаэ на канате закрутилась в вихре кувырков и сальто. Коити отлип от ворот и двинулся к ней, и, пройдя мимо Мунаты настолько близко, что едва не наступил на его подол, напряг мускулы. Он хлопнул в ладоши и поднял руки, Ханаэ взвилась в воздух с каната, перекувырнулась один раз, другой, и благополучно упала в объятия Коити.

Под гром аплодисментов Коити пронес Ханаэ через ворота, как будто был владельцем этого дома, и усадил ее на подмостки.

Муната всплеснул руками.

– Что же мне делать? Моя старшая жена скоро вернется из загородного дома, и она будет в ярости, увидев такой беспорядок. Она любит свои растения больше, чем меня, и без раздумья настроит против меня всех моих жен. Я должен избавиться от этих подмостков до ее возвращения!

– Заплатите актерам, – произнес Сэймэй, – и ваши неприятности будут решены.

– Но мне нечего им дать, – в голосе Мунаты послышались жалобные ноющие нотки. – Моя дорогая Омаки захотела новую пару занавесей в свою повозку и новый наряд на выход. Я не смог ей отказать. Она бы так расстроилась…

– Заплатите им, – повторил Сэймэй, схватил накидку Хиромасы в кулак и потащил его прочь, пока тот не начал задавать вопросы про занавеси. – Уверен, вы сможете найти что-нибудь достойное в качестве оплаты, если получше поищете.

***

 

Представление закончилось, толпа начала рассасываться, и Хиромаса и Сэймэй снова отправились в путь пешком.

– Муната предложил нам еще одного подозреваемого, – сказал Хиромаса. – Или скорее, двоих, поскольку господин Ёриёси не смог бы действовать в одиночку. Если он наслал на Тамэмори ревнивого демона, он должен был разыскать женщину, у которой были причины ненавидеть мужчин, женщину, готовую рискнуть своей душой ради мести.

– Еще трое подозреваемых, – Сэймэй раскрыл веер, на этот раз дешевую вещицу, украшенную забавным, если бы не некоторые анатомические несоответствия, рисунком совокупляющейся пары. Сэймэй уставился на картинку, затем раздраженно захлопнул с треском веер. – Вопреки болтовне при дворе, для того, чтобы превратить ревность в демоническое воплощение, прежде всего требуется мощная магия, а не только сильные чувства.

Хиромаса снова вспомнил о заклятье, наложенном на прекрасную и покинутую Сукэ-химэ.

– Возможно, кто-нибудь из твоих сослуживцев…

– Никто из них не обладает необходимым мастерством, – поджал губы Сэймэй.

– Может, бродячий заклинатель? Я видел одного на Восточном рынке пару дней назад, он продавал обереги для благоприятных направлений. Утверждал, что он мудрец из Китая, и брал чашку риса за то, чтобы посмотреть китайского змея, сидящего в корзинке. Змеем оказалось какое-то жалкое существо, больше похожее на червя, чем на змею, если бы черви могли вырастать настолько большими. Я дал колдуну две штуки шелка в обмен на змею и выпустил бедолагу на берегу реки Кацура.

– Ах вот оно что! Теперь понятно. А я-то думал, откуда она взялась.

Хиромаса радостно рассмеялся.

– Сэймэй! Ты хочешь сказать, что змея нашла дорогу в твой сад? Так значит, это и вправду было волшебное существо!

Легкая улыбка порхнула по губам Сэймэя.

– Ты очень хороший человек, Хиромаса.

Хиромаса просиял, до смешного обрадованный похвалой. Но тут же его удовольствие угасло.

– Мы должны поговорить с этим китайским мудрецом. Это он мог сотворить заклятье для господина Ёриёси.

Сэймэй пренебрежительно отмахнулся.

– Если такое заклятье и было наложено, я бы об этом узнал. Господин Муната ошибается. Нет никакого заклятья, и никакого ревнивого демона нет.

Сразу как-то сдувшись, Хиромаса пнул камешек, и они повернули на восток к Карасума-кодзи.

– Ну, значит, это все-таки была работа лиса.

– Возможно. Но мы пришли, – они остановились перед внушительными воротами, и Сэймэй постучал. – Посмотрим, что нам сможет сказать дама Сайсё.

Слуга препроводил их к вдове. Женщина средних лет, дама Сайсё была утонченной и в своем роде привлекательной – сдержанной, холодной красотой. Траурные одежды были простыми, но изысканными, движения грациозными и полными достоинства, когда она показывала им усадьбу. За ней тенью следовала прислужница, молодая дама, за все время не проронившая ни слова и не поднявшая склоненной головы.

Самообладание изменило даме Сайсё только однажды, когда они проходили через просторную комнату, где лежало тело ее мужа. В воздухе вился дымок благовоний, нежно позвякивали колокольчики и раздавался низкий гул голосов – монахи читали молитвы.

Пока они следовали по дому, от внимания Хиромасы не укрылось то, что, хотя домочадцы открыто выражали свое горе, слезы они лили исключительно при появлении дамы Сайсё. Это удивило его; у него было впечатление, что домашние Тамэмори всем довольны. Насторожившись при мысли, что это могло быть не так, Хиромаса повнимательнее пригляделся к прислужнице, сопровождавшей госпожу, и увидел, что хоть личико ее и было бледным, но глаза оставались сухими.

Библиотека Тамэмори располагалась отдельно от дома, ее построили на дальней стороне декоративного пруда. Мостик дугой изгибался над серебристой водой, а деревья и кустарники были рассажены так, чтобы создать живописный вид. Павильон был выстроен в деревенском стиле, модном лет двадцать назад, крыша была покрыта кусочками кипарисовой коры, а высоко под свесом крыши располагались узкие прорезные окна.

– Как видите, – холодным тоном проговорила дама Сайсё, – то существо, которое совершило это чудовищное преступление, не могло пробраться через окна.

– И ни один человек, разумеется, тоже не мог бы протиснуться в такое узкое отверстие, – согласился Хиромаса. – Да и кусочки коры выглядят нетронутыми. 

Дама Сайсё одарила его взглядом, полным одобрения.

– Совершенно верно, господин Хиромаса. Левый министр знал, что делает, посылая вас на расследование. Вы во всех отношениях сообразительны и обладаете острым умом, как и утверждал ваш родственник.

– Ах! – произнес Хиромаса, растерявшись от похвалы.

Сэймэй обогнал их, пристально разглядывая землю, затем оценил расстояние между павильоном и ближайшими деревьями. Хиромаса сделал то же самое, в надежде произвести впечатление на даму Сайсё.

– Последние дни погода улучшилась, и земля сухая…

Она упредила его:

– Но на ней все равно бы остались следы тяжелого предмета или предмета, который нес на себе тяжесть – например, лестницы. – Она очаровательно улыбнулась. – Я приказала слугам обыскать все вокруг павильона. Ни одного следа найдено не было.

– А деревья? Кто-нибудь обыскивал среди деревьев?

Ее нарисованные брови приподнялись.

– Те деревья слишком далеко от павильона, чтобы с них можно было попасть сюда. Я ценю вашу скрупулезность, господин Хиромаса, но человеку просто невозможно проникнуть в павильон кроме как через дверь. Остается лишь одно объяснение – моего мужа убил лис.

– Хм-м, – произнес Сэймэй. – Мы можем осмотреть внутри?

В павильоне было мирно и покойно. Стол располагался в центре комнаты, окруженный полками для книг и ячейками для свитков. Сэймэй направился прямо к книгам и принялся их просматривать. Уже более осмотрительно, Хиромаса покинул даму Сайсё, задержавшуюся на пороге, и оглядел документы, рассыпанные по столу. Поморщился, увидев бумаги, украшенные кровавыми пятнами, и пролистал остальные. Левый министр был уверен, что одна из этих бумаг попала в чужие руки, но поскольку Хиромаса не знал, что именно ему нужно искать, эта часть поручения, похоже, была обречена на провал.

– Были и еще бумаги, – отозвалась от дверей дама Сайсё. Обхватив себя за талию, она выглядела искренне опечаленной. – Они были в крови. Не поддавались прочтению. Испорчены. Я отдала их управляющему, присланному Его Превосходительством, и приказала слугам отмыть… прибраться тут.

Хиромаса кивнул, полагая, что управляющий уничтожил бы все крамольные бумаги. Он вытер руки о накидку и огляделся. Складной стульчик, подсвечники, кисти и тушь, пачка простой бумаги. Циновка, отделанная по краям зеленой лентой – свежий цвет тростника говорил о том, что циновка была, несомненно, новой, принесенной сюда из кладовых взамен той, что наверняка пропиталась кровью Тамэмори. 

Курильница стояла в стороне. Угли были холодными, гора пепла побелела, но аромат все еще оставался. Дешевая смесь, слишком приторная в верхних нотах и резкая в основе. 

Хиромаса дернул носом. 

– Необычное благовоние.

– Не в моем вкусе, – дама Сайсё выглядела так, будто понюхала не неудачно смешанное благовоние, а протухшую рыбу. – Уверена, это тот подарок от гостя на нашем праздновании на прошлой неделе.

Сэймэй развернулся, оторвавшись от рассматривания книг.

– Что за гость?

Дама Сайсё недовольно дернула плечом.

– Откуда мне знать? Ясуко, – почти не глядя на прислужницу, спросила она, – кто прислал благовоние моему мужу?

Девушка опустила голову еще ниже.

– Ки-но Моросукэ, моя госпожа.

Сэймэй задумался.

Понимая, что дама Сайсё ожидает от них каких-то определенных действий, Хиромаса вернулся к осмотру. Он понятия не имел, что он должен искать, поэтому перепробовал все – простучал стены, наступал на скрипящие половицы в разной последовательности, вставал на цыпочки и ощупывал кончиками пальцев верхние полки…

– Слуги искали повсюду, – сказала дама Сайсё. – Они искали потайные двери, скрытые ходы, все, что позволило бы проникнуть каким-нибудь иным способом. Но здесь ничего нет. – Она содрогнулась, и ее шелка зашелестели. – Единственное объяснение – демоническое. Как я и говорила, это, должно быть, лис. Я видела его в саду, он рыскал там и сям, крался по дорожкам, будто ожидал, что его накормят!

Ясуко едва заметно дернулась, но затем снова замерла.

– Будто кто-то в моем доме накормил бы лиса! – в голосе дамы Сайсё прозвенел гнев, горе перехватило ее горло. – Будто кто-то здесь стал бы так или иначе общаться с лисами. Мерзкие, грязные животные. Отвратительные создания!

Ее тирада оборвалась, дама Сайсё метнула взгляд на Сэймэя, словно вспомнив слухи о его происхождении. Она выдавила короткий смешок, прозвучавший более чем странно в комнате, где был убит ее муж.

– Вы все время молчите, господин Сэймэй. Вы здесь для того, чтобы помочь в расследовании, как обещал Его Превосходительство, или для того, чтобы перетрогать руками все книги моего мужа?

Резким движением запястья Сэймэй раскрыл веер. На этот раз он был из кремовой бумаги в бледно-зеленых разводах с нежным рисунком сакуры черной и розовой тушью. Откинув голову, он вернул даме долгий прямой взгляд.

– Я сравнивал павильон с тем, что я помню. В моих воспоминаниях у него были более внушительные размеры. Но конечно, я тогда был значительно моложе, а когда кто-то невелик, мир кажется таким огромным.

– Да, это так. – Дама выглядела смущенно. – Вы говорите, вы бывали здесь раньше? Я не знала этого… Вернее говоря, мой муж никогда не упоминал, что он принимал такого… – она замолкла на мгновение, подбирая подходящее слово, – выдающегося гостя.

– О нет, это произошло много лет назад, еще до того, как ваш муж приобрел эту усадьбу, – сказал Сэймэй, весело игнорируя знаки Хиромасы, призывающие его к молчанию. – Я был приглашен Фудзиварой-но Сигэмицу. Насколько я помню, это было поэтическое состязание. – Сэймэй указал жестом на ивы, опустившие зеленые ветви в пруд, на искусно расставленные камни и журчащий ручей. – В те времена сад Сигэмицу считался одним из лучших мест для сочинения стихов – такой деревенский, такой очаровательный. Правда, все эти состязания неизбежно скучны, но господин Сигэмицу был очаровательным человеком.

Выражение лица дамы Сайсё стало холодным.

– Он был изменником.

– Как я и сказал, очаровательный человек, – Сэймэй бродил по комнате, дотрагиваясь до курильницы, подсвечников, коробки с палочками туши.

Дама Сайсё выглядела так, будто хотела ответить, но затем она слишком явно проглотила все, что хотела высказать и, выпрямившись в полный рост, произнесла:

– Вам лучше бы осмотреть тело и затем сделать… что вам обычно нужно делать? Пишите сутры, призывайте духов, пляшите на берегу реки…

Сэймэй улыбнулся.

– Для начала я бы хотел прогуляться по саду.

От изумления лицо дамы Сайсё вытянулось.

– Зачем?

– Поговорить с лисом, конечно.

Она оглядела его с плохо скрываемым отвращением.

– Понятно. Да. Разумеется. – Собравшись, она вышла на энгаву и спустилась по ступеням, ее прислужница шла за ней попятам. – Вам принесут освежающие напитки и закуски. Прошу меня извинить, господа, у меня еще есть дела, требующие моего внимания. Я жду ваших умозаключений.

Хиромаса поклонился, бормоча благодарности. К тому времени, когда он выпрямился, Сэймэй уже рыскал в саду. Вот он поднырнул под свисавшие зеленые ветви ивы, а вот уже прохаживался около небольшой кумирни. Может быть, это было святилище Инари, и Тамэмори каким-то образом прогневил лисье божество. Затем Сэймэй двинулся дальше, и подобранный подол его каригину колыхался, когда он пробирался через кусты.

В недоумении Хиромаса еще раз оглядел павильон. Никаких потайных дверей, скрытых ходов… Как же убийца пробрался сюда? Но, может быть, это и в самом деле был демон. Он посмотрел вверх на потолок, на простую конструкцию из брусьев и одной поперечной балки. Ни одного тонюсенького лучика света не пробивалось между тщательно уложенных кусочков кровли.

У него снова разболелась голова, возможно от слишком сладкого аромата, оставшегося в курильнице. Вернувшись к двери, он увидел Сэймэя в другой части сада. Сэймэй присел на корточки и, похоже, беседовал с кем-то. Он что, и в самом деле разговаривал с лисом? Хиромаса не мог сказать. Он повидал множество странных вещей в компании Сэймэя, но настоящих разговоров с лисами до сей поры не было.

Может, лис, живущий здесь, был его родственником? Если это так, мог ли Сэймэй дать ему сбежать после убийства? Хиромаса выпрямился, обеспокоенный этой мыслью. Двоюродный дед Сигэмицу совершил убийство, хотя трудно сказать, который из его грехов был тяжелее – убийство придворной дамы или любовная связь с принцессой крови.  
Человеком, который раскрыл это преступление и передал его властям, был его сводный брат Тосими. В качестве наказания Сигэмицу был вычеркнут из родового древа и сослан в Хиго, далеко-далеко от цивилизации.

Хиромаса никогда не встречался со своим двоюродным дедом. Он даже не узнал бы о его существовании, если бы не матушка, которая, пренебрегая указом, говорила о нем, как о привлекательном и обаятельном мужчине, бывшем когда-то любимцем всего двора. В воспоминаниях матушки Сигэмицу не выглядел убийцей, но, как познал Хиромаса, человеческое сердце непостижимо. Двоюродный дед Тосими без сомнения совершил правильный поступок, донеся на своего брата, но все равно Хиромаса чувствовал, что это было недостойно.

Стряхнув с себя такие мрачные мысли, Хиромаса вышел на энгаву и сделал глубокий очищающий вдох. 

Сэймэй исчез – по-видимому, ушел осматривать труп. Хиромаса был рад избежать подобного испытания. Трупы вызывали ужасную жалость, и увидеть один из них в непосредственной близости, особенно тело, которое было столь отвратительно лишено жизни, означало прибавить себе скверны. Конечно, он мог бы попросить у Сэймэя оберег, но это было как бы мошенничество. Лучше вообще не смотреть на труп, тогда и лишние заклинания не понадобятся. 

Наконец, Сэймэй вернулся, бесшумно взойдя по ступеням павильона. Прислужница Ясуко следовала за ним, неся поднос и тростниковую циновку, и все так же с опущенной головой.

– Я подумал, что мы можем освежиться напитками и закусками здесь, – сказал Сэймэй.

– На месте убийства?

– Снаружи места убийства.

Хиромаса, хоть убей, не понимал, в чем же разница, но спорить он был не расположен, особенно когда Сэймэй посмотрел на него довольным взглядом, как кот, добравшийся до сливок.

– Что ж, Сэймэй, – начал Хиромаса, когда прислужница расстелила циновку на энгаве, – тебе удалось осмотреть господина Тамэмори?

– Да, – Сэймэй расправил свои одежды и опустился на циновку. – Буддистские монахи пытались помешать мне приблизиться к трупу, но я призвал пару змей, и они разбежались, что позволило мне тщательно осмотреть тело. Повреждения на лице обширны и, вероятно, нанесены в дикой ярости. Характер ран предполагает…

Едва сдерживая тошноту, Хиромаса поднял руку, останавливая поток сведений.

– Ты не должен обсуждать такие ужасы перед Ясуко. Смотри, она еще сильнее побледнела. Слуги уже испытали потрясение сегодня; тебе не обязательно добавлять им страданий, болтая о таких неприятных подробностях.

Сэймэй обиделся.

– Я не просто так болтаю.

Прислуживавшая девушка, поставив винные чашечки и закуску из маринованных овощей, склонила голову еще ниже:

– Прошу вас, господин, вам нет нужды считаться с моими чувствами, хотя я ценю вашу доброту.

– Глупости! – возразил Хиромаса, улыбнувшись ей. – Нужно учитывать чувства всех живых существ.

– Ты так немоден, Хиромаса. Разве при дворе не бытует убеждение, что слуги должны быть видимы, но неслышимы? – поддразнил его Сэймэй, но смотрел он в этот момент на Ясуко.

– Двор неправ. – Его улыбка погасла, когда он попытался сообразить, как бы получше задать якобы случайные вопросы. – Я знал господина Тамэмори только по его репутации, но я слышал, что его семейная жизнь была очень счастливой.

– Я бы не посмела об этом говорить, господин.

– У него была только одна жена, – продолжил Хиромаса, прощупывая почву. – Некоторые мужчины поаплодировали бы ему за его сдержанность, в то время как другие бы поинтересовались, не было ли здесь некой причины. Возможно, какой-нибудь договор с семьей дамы Сайсё, который бы гарантировал, что она останется главной и единственной женой. 

Ясуко покачала головой.

– Я ничего об этом не знаю, господин.

– И, – Хиромаса ковал железо, пока горячо, следуя за своими умозаключениями, – некоторые могли бы полюбопытствовать - а не было ли у семьи дамы Сайсе повода счесть, что договор был нарушен? Кто-нибудь из членов семьи тогда мог решить отомстить за это оскорбление…

Сэймэй насмешливо фыркнул.

– Ну, в самом деле, Хиромаса, что ты кружишь вокруг да около! Мой друг пытается выяснить, – он пристально посмотрел на Ясуко, – не было ли у Тамэмори любовницы.

– Я бы об этом и не знала бы, – Ясуко встретила его взгляд без единого признака подобострастия. Ее светлые глаза полыхнули огнем.

– Сэймэй! Что за грубый вопрос! Ты слишком прямолинеен. Я от тебя в отчаянии!

Никто бы не стал извиняться перед слугами, но Хиромаса был готов сделать это, когда Сэймэй, стремительный, как змея в броске, метнулся вперед и схватил Ясуко за руку. Хиромаса было запротестовал, но слова возмущения застряли у него в горле, когда Сэймэй отодвинул рукав прислужницы и явил глазам яркие пятна желто-коричневых синяков.

Ясуко отшатнулась, быстро одергивая рукав.

– У моей госпожи при всей ее холодности горячий нрав. 

– Вот как? – Сэймэй продолжал наблюдать за ней, когда она подняла кувшин с вином. – Тогда вы должны вернуться к даме Сайсё; я уверен, что слышал, как она звала вас. Нет, не утруждайтесь, – остановил он ее попытку наполнить чашечки, – мы вполне способны обслужить себя сами.

– Да, господин, – еще раз поклонившись, Ясуко встала и засеменила прочь.

– Негоже бить слуг, – сказал Хиромаса, переменив свое мнение о даме Сайсё. – Ты ведь не стал бы бить своих сикигами, не так ли?

Сэймэй усмехнулся, наливая вино.

– Они бы сорвали крышу с моего дома, если бы я попытался.

Мысли не давали покоя. Хиромаса смаковал вино и пытался найти смысл в том, что они узнали. Кажется, убийство Тамэмори не имело под собой политической подоплеки, чего опасался Левый министр, но его корни уходили в гораздо более примитивные причины. Его собственное расследование показало, что ни одному человеку не удалось бы войти в павильон, так что преступник мог быть только сверхъестественного происхождения. Но был ли это ревнивый демон, насланный господином Ёриёси, как сказал господин Муната, или это был лис, в чем была уверена дама Сайсё?

– Вот только что в саду, – Хиромаса поставил свою чашечку, – ты разговаривал с лисом?

Сэймэй разглядывал его какое-то мгновение.

– Да.

– Он сознался?

В ответ раздался тихий веселый смешок. 

– Ты смеешься, – обиделся Хиромаса, – но это вопрос законности. Убийца Тамэмори явно ненормален и невероятно опасен. Мы должны поймать его, пока он не напал еще на какого-нибудь невинного человека!

– Невинного… – Сэймэй прислонился к притолоке и откинул голову. Взгляд его был какое-то время устремлен в потолок, затем его глаза медленно закрылись. – Интересно, так ли это.

***

 

Когда они собрались уходить, дама Сайсё вышла на крытую галерею.

– Ну что же? – требовательно спросила она, скрывая горе за высокомерием. – Вы разрешили загадку?

– Совершенно верно, – Сэймэй поклонился, выглядя очень серьезным. – Это был лис.

Хиромаса в изумлении уставился на него.

– Лис. Я так и знала, – слезы навернулись на глаза дамы Сайсё, но она улыбнулась, очевидно, чувствуя себя оправданной.

– Я устранил угрозу, – сказал Сэймэй. – Вы больше никогда не увидите лиса. Теперь все будет хорошо.

– Благодарю вас, – дама явно почувствовала облегчение. – Что вы хотите взамен?

Сэймэй изогнул брови дугой.

– Мне ничего не нужно. Но вам стоит отправить дары умиротворения в храм Инари, просто на всякий случай.

Пообещав подобрать что-то дорогое, дама Сайсё поблагодарила их еще раз и приказала прислужнице проводить их до ворот. Ясуко повела их вдоль галереи и вниз по ступеням, голова ее по-прежнему была опущена. Но прежде чем они достигли ворот, она заколебалась. Обернувшись к Сэймэю с глазами, полными слез, она спросила:

– Господин, лис и вправду ушел? Я привыкла кормить его по ночам. Он был такой красивый, с его рыжим мехом и прекрасным хвостом. Я знаю, что дикие животные не домашние питомцы, но лис доверял мне. Я не вынесу, если он попадет в беду. Пожалуйста, господин Сэймэй, не позволяйте ему вернуться – его он снова покажет тут свой нос, моя госпожа прикажет его убить.

Ласково глядя на нее, Сэймэй положил руку ей на руку.

– Он не вернется. Обещаю, я найду ему новый дом.

Она утерла слезы рукавом.

– Благодарю вас!

Сэймэй продолжал стоять, разглядывая ее.

– Мы с Ки-но Моросукэ переписываемся время от времени. В данный момент он находится в своей усадьбе на озере Бива, где живет последние два месяца. Он не мог послать то благовоние Тамэмори. 

Ясуко побледнела, опустила глаза и пошатнулась.

– Я… Я, должно быть, ошиблась. Было так много подарков… Ярлычки могли перепутаться…

– Скорее всего, – он похлопал ее по руке и улыбнулся. – Не бойтесь. Теперь вы в безопасности. И вы, и лис.

Они прошли через ворота и вышли на улицу. Невзирая на многолюдное движение, Хиромаса схватил Сэймэя за рукав.

– Как все это понимать?

Сэймэй с гримасой высвободился и пошел вперед.

– Лис не виновен в этом преступлении.

Хиромаса побежал, чтобы догнать его.

– Но ты же сказал…

– Ну же, Хиромаса! Обычно ты не такой тугодум. Конечно, я солгал. Прошлой ночью лиса в саду не было. Иначе он бы съел еду, которую слуга оставил для Тамэмори, а как мы знаем, пища осталась нетронутой.

– Может быть потому, что вместо этого он напал на господина Тамэмори.

Сэймэй терпеливо посмотрел на него.

– Тамэмори был задушен.

– Но дама Сайсё сказала, что он истек кровью до смерти из полученных ран!

– Простая ошибка. Раны на голове всегда дают обильное кровотечение. – Сэймэй говорил таким беспечным тоном, будто речь шла вовсе не о таких отвратительных вещах. – Убийца был умен – он понимал, что обезображенное лицо отвлечет внимание от истинной причины смерти. Но он увлекся, разрывая лицо Тамэмори в припадке ярости.

Хиромаса поморщился, радуясь, что не видел трупа. 

– Так кто же это сделал?

Лицо Сэймэя озарилось улыбкой.

– Я удивлен, что ты до сих пор не догадался. В конце концов, есть только один подозреваемый. Вернее два, если брать в расчет ее помощника.

– Помощника? – Голова Хиромасы закружилась. – Ее? Сэймэй, ты говоришь, что Тамэмори убила… женщина?!

– Месть – не исключительное право мужчин. 

– Месть? – Он явно что-то упустил. Или, возможно, это лис назвал Сэймэю имя убийцы. Хиромаса потер лоб. – Но это ведь не Ясуко? Я не поверю в это. Она не такой человек.

– Нет, это была не Ясуко.

Они свернули на Ниси-но Тоин. Сэймэй ускорил шаг, и Хиромасе снова пришлось бежать трусцой, чтобы поспевать за ним.

Дорога уже была свободна в обоих направлениях. Воловьи повозки с грохотом разъехались, подняв пыль; люди прогуливались по своим делам, кто-то обсуждал недавно увиденное акробатическое представление, другие перешептывались о смерти Тамэмори. Продавец данго поведал какой-то старушке, что Тамэмори убил каппа, живший в декоративном пруду. На что старушка расхохоталась кудахтающим смехом и ответила, что все знают – Тамэмори погиб, когда на него рухнули его собственные книжные полки.

Несмотря на громоздившиеся одна на другую мысли, Хиромаса едва сдержал улыбку. Без сомнения, более естественное объяснение распространится слухами еще до конца дня, и завтра всей панике среди горожан, переполненной россказнями о том, как демон убил аристократа, придет на смену повсеместное убеждение, что Тамэмори погиб из-за трагической случайности.

Ворота усадьбы Мунаты были закрыты. Снаружи акробатическая труппа грузила части подмостков в повозку рядом с бочкой вина, мешками риса, коробом, пахнущим благовонием Куробо, и набором симпатичных занавесей.

Бородач Коити, закинув еще один тюк в повозку, увидел, что приближаются Сэймэй и Хиромаса, и выпрямился в полный рост. Выражение лица было почтительным, но глаза смотрели настороженно.

– Господин Хиромаса, господин Сэймэй.

Танцовщица на канате, Ханаэ, раскладывала вещи в повозке и не обращала на них внимания, пока Сэймэй не сказал:

– Мы только что разговаривали с вашей сестрой.

Хиромаса охнул.

– Сестрой?

Он присмотрелся внимательнее, и когда Ханаэ обернулась, пряди ее волос, выпавшие из пучка, упали по обе стороны лица. Она подняла голову и пристально посмотрела на Сэймэя своими светлыми глазами. В это мгновение сходство с Ясуко стало просто поразительным.

Мгновение спустя Ханаэ убрала волосы от лица, и лицо ее укрылось за маской спокойствия. Она была старше Ясуко на несколько лет, но сходство все еще оставалось.

Удивленный, Хиромаса резко обернулся к Сэймэю. 

– Ты хочешь сказать…

Коити выступил вперед, нарочито поигрывая мышцами на руках, чтобы они внушительно вздулись буграми.

– Это не она. Я сделал это.

Сэймэй мягко улыбнулся.

– Что вы сделали, друг мой?

С заросшего лица на него уставился хмурый взгляд исподлобья. Коити отмахнулся от членов труппы и сложил руки на груди.

– Я убил Тамэмори.

Хиромаса изумленно ахнул.

– Нет, Коити, – спустя удар сердца, Ханаэ спрыгнула с повозки. Она прикоснулась к руке великана, глядя на него вверх. – Я люблю тебя, но ты не будешь говорить за меня. –Расправив плечи, она встала перед ним, и глаза её сверкнули.– Это была я. Я убила этого жалкого червяка.

– Да, – задумчиво произнес Сэймэй. – Ваше представление ранее показало все ваши способности, которые вы использовали при убийстве Тамэмори. Роста и силы Коити вполне хватило, чтобы подкинуть вас достаточно высоко, и вы могли вскарабкаться на крышу павильона. А вам хватило гибкости для того, чтобы протиснуться сквозь небольшое отверстие, скорее всего, дыру в крыше. Вам лишь нужно было снять несколько кусков кипарисовой коры и затем вернуть их на место; вряд ли это невыполнимая задача для женщины, привычной к строительству подмостков. Вы легки и ловки, у вас прекрасное чувство равновесия, что позволило вам взобраться на поперечную балку и затаиться там, выжидая удобный момент для нападения. Полагаю, вы воспользовались веревкой, чтобы спуститься вниз; до пола довольно высоко. Возможно, вы прикрыли лицо, пока находились внутри, хотя дым с примесью опия не достиг бы вашего укрытия под потолком. Зато он подействовал на Тамэмори – достаточно, чтобы затуманить его рассудок. – Тон Сэймэя стал жестким. – Он увидел вас, когда вы спускались из своего укрытия, или так и оставался в неведении, пока вы не накинули ему шнур на шею и не задушили его?

Хиромаса переводил взгляд с Сэймэя на Ханаэ и обратно. Ужасаясь её преступлению, он в то же время был невольно впечатлен тем, как далеко она зашла, чтобы довести дело до конца.

– Но зачем? Почему вы убили его?

Ханаэ на мгновение перевела взгляд с Сэймэя на Хиромасу. Её светлые глаза, сверкающие от слёз, поражали силой и напором, лицо дышало яростью. 

– Это месть за Ясуко. Зачем же еще? Я ее старшая сестра; я не хотела, чтобы она страдала от тягот жизни скитальцев, поэтому я заключила сделку с бывшим любовником…

– Господином Ёриёси, – негромко проговорил Сэймэй.

– Да. – Она раздраженно смахнула слезы, злясь на себя за потерю самообладания. – Он дал ей место прислужницы при его сестре, даме Сайсё. Все было хорошо, пока Ясуко оставалась в доме Ёриёси, но потом дама Сайсё вышла замуж, и муж увез ее в старую усадьбу Фудзивара. А когда дама Сайсё ожидала ребенка, Тамэмори положил глаз на мою сестру.

Хиромаса содрогнулся, и все его расположение к погибшему улетучилось. Теперь он скорбел об участи Ясуко и о том, что ей пришлось пережить.

– Мы путешествуем по провинциям, порой по несколько лет подряд. – На лице Ханаэ отразилось чувство вины, но затем снова исказилось гневом. – Я думала, Ясуко в безопасности. А вместо этого… – она прервалась, резко отвернувшись в сторону.

Коити ласково положил руку ей на плечо, неуклюже пытаясь успокоить. На мгновение показалось, что Ханаэ стряхнет ее, но она накрыла его руку своей. Она продолжила негромко:

– Я не видела мою сестру почти два года. Когда мы прибыли в столицу, она рассказала мне, что этот… это животное сделало с ней. Она показала мне синяки по всему телу. Я поняла, что должна отомстить.

Коити заговорил.

– Ханаэ рассказала мне, что случилось. Это была моя идея использовать труппу, чтобы проникнуть внутрь усадьбы и осмотреться на месте. – Он посмотрел на Сэймэя, затем на Хиромасу. – Ясуко – наша семья. А мы заботимся о своих.

– Рваные раны на лице Тамэмори были удачным штрихом, – сказал Сэймэй. – Они отвлекли всеобщее внимание от следа шнура на шее. Жаль только, что в убийстве обвинили лиса.

У Ханаэ вырвался резкий, испуганный смешок, в котором совершенно не было веселья.

– Я не собиралась этого делать. Поначалу. Вы спросили, знал ли он, что я была там. Да, знал. Я позволила ему увидеть себя, чтобы он осознал, почему скоро умрет. Но благовоние, которое мы послали ему под фальшивым именем, оказало на него несколько более сильное воздействие. Из-за опия у него случились видения. Он принял меня за демона-лиса, и я подумала – а почему бы и нет? Ясуко говорила мне, что подружилась с лисом, жившим в их саду. Мне показалось, что это знак свыше. Так что я изодрала лицо Тамэмори и удушила его, а после того, как он умер, я нарисовала отпечатки лисьих лап его кровью.

– Мы не видели никаких отпечатков лап, – произнес Хиромаса. – Слуги вычистили павильон.

– Но дама Сайсё заметила отпечатки лап, – напомнил ему Сэймэй.– И Левый министр упоминал о них в своем письме.

– Лису никакого вреда не будет. – Несмотря на уверенный тон, Ханаэ выглядела неуверенной. – Это дикое животное, а дикие животные не настолько глупы. Он убежит прочь при первом же признаке опасности.

– Он убежит, – серьезно сказал Сэймэй. – Я сказал ему покинуть эту усадьбу.

Ханаэ выглядела испуганной, но кивнула. Посмотрела на Коити, и он обнял ее. Она переплела свои пальцы с его и посмотрела на Сэймэя и Хиромасу.

– Что вы с нами сделаете?

Сэймэй изящно зевнул, как будто ему стало скучно.

– Я? Ровным счетом ничего.

Пара обменялась взглядом.

– Вы это серьезно?

– Я редко бываю серьезен, но в данном случае – да, я серьезен. 

В его руке появился веер. Сэймэй открыл его, посмотрел на нетронутую белую поверхность и кивнул. Захлопнув его, он сказал:

– Грузите свою повозку и отправляйтесь в путь.

Все еще в смятении, Ханаэ и Коити коротко поклонились и поспешили к своим делам, созывая остальную труппу. Вскоре груженая повозка прогрохотала мимо, направляясь к проспекту Судзаку.

Хиромаса стоял и смотрел им вслед.

– Почему ты отпустил их?

– Месть несет наказание в себе самой, – тихо сказал Сэймэй. – Мне нет нужды ничего добавлять к нему. – Он откинул голову, и зарождающаяся улыбка осветила его лицо. – Признай, все обернулось наилучшим образом. Левому старикану скажут, что убийцей был лис, и что с этим лисом вопрос решен. Его заботит исключительно политический мотив; а раз его нет, он не будет копаться глубже. Дама Сайсё продаст усадьбу и переедет в усадьбу брата растить сына; господин Ёриёси будет этому несказанно рад. Что важнее всего – Ясуко будет в безопасности. В итоге, я сомневаюсь, что хоть кто-нибудь будет слишком уж тосковать по Тамэмори.

– Ну, разве что за исключением литературных сливок общества, – возразил Хиромаса. – Все предвкушали его второй трактат по китайской архитектуре.

Сэймэй фыркнул.

– Да не было никакого второго трактата, так, одни беспорядочные сырые теории. Тамэмори был дурак и лжец. Он не писал и первой книги – он нашел ее. Да-да, – сказал Сэймэй, приподняв бровь и забавляясь произведенным на Хиромасу впечатлением, – это правда. Он нашел ее в павильоне среди остальных книг твоего дядюшки.

– Двоюродного деда! – по привычке поправил Хиромаса, а затем раскрыл в изумлении рот. – Сэймэй! Ты хочешь сказать…

– Что Фудзивара-но Сигэмицу перевел трактат по китайской архитектуре? Да. У него был настоящий дар к языкам. И ты просто обязан услышать его стихи, они могли бы и камень заставить прослезиться. Красавец, умный, образованный, знаменитый музыкант и, по-видимому, превосходный любовник – это ведь должно передаваться по наследству, как ты думаешь, Хиромаса? – Сигэмицу был поистине любимцем богов. 

Хиромаса проблеял что-то нечленораздельное, переваривая комплимент Сэймэя. По крайней мере, он думал, что это комплимент. С Сэймэем никогда нельзя быть уверенным. 

– Но двоюродный дед Сигэмицу нарушил правила дворцового этикета, когда закрутил роман с принцессой Нобуко. Она была выбрана в жрицы и должна была оставаться непорочной.

– Ах, непорочность… – Сэймэй покачал головой. – Их любовь была предназначена судьбой. Это была бы прекрасная партия. Но их предали.

– Но он убил придворную даму Нобуко. 

Сэймэй посмотрел на Хиромасу.

– Нет, он не делал этого. Это сделал другой человек – некто, поступивший так из зависти и злобы, некто, кто кипел ненавистью. Сигэмицу был оклеветан, но когда он попытался очистить свое имя, к его заявлениям о невиновности не прислушались просто потому, что у него был роман с принцессой. И даже тогда Император не желал его казни, и вместо нее отправил Сигэмицу в ссылку, а Нобуко запер в монастыре. Что же касается настоящего убийцы… – Сэймэй помолчал, склонив голову набок, – так ты, конечно же, знаешь, кто это.

Хиромаса застонал и провел рукой по глазам.

– Двоюродный дед Тосими! Матушка говорила, что в юности он был буйным, но я знал его как глубоко религиозного человека, проводящего время в молитвах, отшельничестве и пожертвованиях. Должно быть, он пытался искупить свой грех. Но Сэймэй… – добавил он, мучимый любопытством, – откуда ты узнал все это?

– Лис рассказал. – Глаза Сэймэя блеснули, и он рассмеялся. – Пойдем, Хиромаса. Пора возвращаться домой и напиться.

 

1 - Каи-авасэ – придумана дворянами эпохи Хэйан. Половина большой раковины была расписана либо частью рисунка, продолжение которого было на другой раковине, либо было две парных раковины с одинаковым рисунком. Обычно это были цветы или сценки из «Гэндзи Моногатари».


End file.
